Una sonrisa para San Valentin
by Evangeline Quantiore
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y Elizabeth quiere darle una sorpresa a Ciel, y tambien quiere que obtener algo de él.


**Una sonrisa para San Valentín**

_Por Evangeline Rave_

_Nuevamente Ciel no quiso celebrar su cumpleaños, así como tampoco quiso pasar Navidad o Año Nuevo conmigo. El continúa con esa mirada cargada de amargura, y sus labios ya no han vuelto a curvarse en la sonrisa que tanto amo. ¿Podré cambiar las cosas para San Valentín?_

Elizabeth estaba en su habitación buscando entre sus ropas algo apropiado para usar el día de San Valentín. Quería verse radiante para visitar la mansión Phantomhive y sorprender a su prometido. Se detuvo un momento en su búsqueda cuando notó que en realidad no tenía un plan, un obsequio, o algo que ameritara la sonrisa de Ciel que tanto ansiaba.

Ella tenía que hacer algo especial para ese día, no solo vestir elegantemente y visitar a Ciel, intentando contagiarlo de una alegría que en ocasiones estaba lejos de sentir, solo para verlo sonreír.

Cambió de opinión y dejó los vestidos a un lado. Se encaminó a la cocina, lugar que rara vez visitaba y le pidió al chef de la casa que le enseñara a preparar chocolate.

Estuvo toda una tarde cocinando, sabía que Ciel moría por los postres y los dulces, y esperaba darle una alegría. Pero lamentablemente sus intentos fallaban. Al parecer sus dotes para la cocina eran escasos.

Era alrededor de la medianoche cuando, ya cansado, el chef se fue a dormir y dejó a Elizabeth sola en la cocina. La niña estaba perdiendo la esperanza de poder agradar a su novio. Sabía lo exquisitos que eran los postres de Sebastian a los que Ciel estaba habituado, y poder igualarlos era una tarea realmente ardua.

Finalmente, a las 4 de la mañana, Elizabeth consiguió hacer un chocolate que consideró decente, así que esperanzada se fue a la cama a descansar algunas horas antes de emprender camino a la mansión Phantomhive.

_Siempre te he mirado, siempre te he ansiado. Lo único que de ti quiero es una sonrisa con la que demuestres lo feliz que eres de tenerme a tu lado._

Radiante, con una sonrisa que creía que nadie podría borrar, Elizabeth Middleford llegó a la mansión Phantomhive a visitar a su prometido. Era temprano, pero no tanto como para no encontrarlo despierto.

- Buenos días, Sebastian. ¿Ciel está desayunando? – preguntó Elizabeth al demonio mayordomo, quien la había recibido en la puerta de entrada.

- Así es, Lady Elizabeth. Le serviré el desayuno junto a mi amo.

Sebastian acompañó a la niña al salón comedor, donde el conde Phantomhive comía tranquilamente un trozo de tarta, sin duda preparado por su eficiente mayordomo.

- Elizabeth, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? – Ciel parecía algo molesto de verla – Hoy tengo una agenda demasiado apretada, así que no tengo tiempo para juegos.

- Lizzy, te he dicho que me llames Lizzy.

- Joven amo, puede socializar con su prometida mientras toma el desayuno – dijo Sebastian, mostrando su mejor sonrisa, mientras le servía a Elizabeth.

- Tsk – el conde esperaba que la visita de su prima no se extendiera demasiado. Tenía una leve idea de lo que la había traído ese día a su hogar, y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – preguntó Elizabeth.

- Martes – Ciel trató de quitarle importancia al asunto, no quería animar a su prima, y que convirtiera la fecha en un evento monumental, como era su costumbre.

- Vamos, Ciel, ya lo hablamos. ¡Feliz San Valentín! – Elizabeth sacó de una bolsa que llevaba consigo una caja en forma de corazón, con un lindo moño rojo en la parte superior.

Ciel recibió la caja y la miró como si le hubiesen entregado una bomba.

- Yo…

- Vamos, Ciel, ábrela.

El conde tiró una de las cintas del moño, abrió la caja, y vio en su interior chocolates con forma de corazón, de osos y conejos.

- Prueba uno, Ciel.

- Te agradezco que pensaras en mi, Elizabeth, pero tú sabes que yo solo como los dulces que Sebastian prepara.

En el rostro de Elizabeth se dibujó la decepción. Sabía que Ciel era muy quisquilloso en ese aspecto, pero tenía la esperanza de que tratándose de ella, su prometido fuera más flexible, y cediera a su manía de solo probar los postres de su mayordomo.

- Joven amo, Lady Elizabeth ha venido hasta aquí para entregarle un obsequio, sería muy descortés de su parte no probar uno de esos chocolates. – Sebastian sonreía mientras hablaba, con una mirada que parecía un desafío hacia su joven amo.

Ciel tomó uno de los chocolates y se lo llevó a la boca, Elizabeth lo observaba esperanzada, pero lamentablemente la reacción de su prometido no fue la que esperaba.

- Te lo dije Lizzy, el chocolate de cualquier otro repostero no se compara al que prepara mi mayordomo. No encontrarás a nadie que lo iguale jamás.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Eres un tonto Ciel!

Luego de gritar Elizabeth salió corriendo de la mansión, se subió a su carruaje y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

- Creo que fue demasiado duro con lady Elizabeth, amo.

- Es lo mejor, de esa manera no intentará hacer planes para el día de hoy y me dejará trabajar en paz. Además lo que dije es verdad, aun no he probado dulces mejores que los que tú haces, Sebastian.

Ciel dejó la caja sobre la mesa, Sebastian se acercó a ella y vio bajo los chocolates una nota, que sacó y leyó.

- Amo, creo que debería leer esto.

Ciel tomo la nota que le entregó su mayordomo y leyó:

_Ciel_

_Espero que estos chocolates que he preparado para ti consigan endulzar tu vida, y permitirte sonreír de la manera que tanto amo. _

_Elizabeth_

_¿Cómo puedo conseguir que te sientas satisfecho de que yo forme parte de tu vida?_

Elizabeth era un mar de lágrimas en su habitación. No quería ver a nadie, y no había comido nada durante toda la tarde.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que Ciel era frío, una persona siempre ocupada, y que trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible con ella. Pero aun así, en algún lugar de su corazón esperaba que eso cambiara, y que él se sintiera de la misma manera que ella, y que le demostrara al fin que ella era tan importante para él, como él para ella.

Pero su insensible prometido le había roto el corazón otra vez.

- Lady Elizabeth, el conde Ciel Phantomhive la espera en el salón – dijo Pola al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de la niña.

Esta si fue una sorpresa para ella. No esperaba verlo de nuevo ese día, y menos que la visitara. Incluso estuvo tentada a negarse a bajar, pero ya no podía seguir comportándose como una niña malcriada, sabía que eso era una de las cosas que molestaban a Ciel, y ella quería verlo feliz, siempre feliz.

Se lavó la cara, se acomodó el peinado y sus ropas, y bajó al salón.

Ciel se puso de pie al verla entrar, y junto a él, como siempre, estaba su fiel mayordomo.

- Lizzy, quiero disculparme por mi descortesía de esta mañana, si hubiese sabido que el chocolate lo habías preparado tu no habría emitido ese comentario.

- Eso no hubiese cambiado el sabor del chocolate – dijo Elizabeth, intentando no perder la calma, y no comportarse como una niña. – Sé que es muy difícil que en solo unas horas yo adquiera las habilidades de Sebastian, pero al menos me hubiese gustado escuchar que mi regalo te agradaba.

- Me han gustado, Lizzy, pero no te mentiré.

- Lo sé, sé que no son mejores que los de Sebastian, y lo lamento.

- No tiene nada que lamentar Lady Elizabeth. Yo tengo mucha experiencia en la preparación de los alimentos que a mi amo tanto le agradan, pero estoy seguro que con algo de práctica, usted podrá igualar mis artes culinarias.

- Gracias, Sebastian, eres muy amable.

- Lizzy, he venido a pedirte disculpas, y a darte tu regalo.

- ¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? – Elizabeth miró las manos de su prometido, pero él no llevaba nada con él, y se preguntaba dónde estaría el regalo que aseguraba que le daría. Ella estaba demasiado feliz con la idea de recibir un regalo de Ciel, como para imaginarse siquiera que podía ser.

- Lizzy, yo sé lo que tú quieres de mi, y sé además que jamás te lo doy. Pero hoy es un día especial, por lo que quiero darte lo que tanto anhelas.

Ciel se veía muy serio mientras hablaba, y Elizabeth se preguntaba si sería aquello que estaba pensando. Lo ansiaba, era verdad. En su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, como celebrando con anticipación el regalo que su prometido le daría por aquel día.

El conde Phantomhive se acercó un paso hacia su prometida, la miró a los ojos, y en sus labios se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, como aquellas que le dedicaba cuando era un niño inocente y sin preocupaciones.

- ¡Oh, gracias Ciel! – Elizabeth lo abrazó complacida, evitando hacer el escándalo que hacía generalmente cuando tenía sus ataques de felicidad extrema.

Ella no lo notó, pero de los labios de Ciel se borró la sonrisa casi enseguida que ella lo hubo abrazado.

- Este ha sido el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado, Ciel – dijo Elizabeth, sin soltar el abrazo.

Esa noche Elizabeth durmió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, y tuvo sueños hermosos en los que compartía su vida con Ciel, y obtenía miles de sonrisas como la que le había brindado el conde esa tarde.

_No espero que me perdones, no espero que me entiendas, pero lo que hago es por tu bien, Elizabeth. Y no es bueno para ti el que estés conmigo. Deberías al fin alejarte, pero aun así, esta sonrisa te la merecías, aunque no haya sido del todo sincera._

Sebastian sonreía mientras iba en el carruaje de regreso a la mansión Phantomhive, junto a su amo.

- Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro, Sebastian.

- Déjeme decirle, joven amo, que me sorprende cada vez más. Esa actuación frente a los ojos de Lady Elizabeth fue magnífica, estuve a punto de creer que era una sonrisa sincera.

- Cállate Sebastian, no tengo ganas de oír tus tontos comentarios.

- Como ordene, amo, pero permítame agregar una última cosa.

Ciel lo miró esperando que llegara el comentario mordaz de la tarde, que no tardó en salir de labios del mayordomo.

- El cinismo humano llega incluso a proporciones demoníacas.

Fin


End file.
